Wayne State University (WSU) has been an active institutional member of the Southwest Oncology Group for over 20 years. Over these years, our faculty has played an important role in support of SWOG, by providing leadership in the administrative and scientific functions of SWOG, and also by meeting and often exceeding patient accrual goals in a continuous and consistent manner. Thus, WSU has remained in the first quartile of institution's performance evaluation conducted by SWOG in each of the last five years. The clinical research program in cancer at WSU has been organized along the lines of multidisciplinary disease oriented sites and in a manner which resembles the organ committee orientation of SWOG. Thus, our faculty representation in scientific SWOG committees is constituted by individuals with expertise and commitment towards those areas of research. Accordingly, the translation of ideas into SWOG studies as well as the incorporation of SWOG studies and those of NCI designated high priority trials into WSU treatment priorities get facilitated. The SWOG membership in WSU and the diversity of disciplinary involvement by our faculty has continued to grow over the years. To date, 72 WSU members are currently serving on 104 committees. Similarly, 51 SWOG studies list a WSU member as a study chairman or as study coordinator since the last competing application was submitted. Dr. Laurence Baker, Co-Principal Investigator of this application, will continue to provide administrative and scientific assistance to SWOG as the Associate Chairman of the Group. He will assist the new Principal Investigator, Dr. Manuel Valdivieso, in maintaining the prominence of WSU as a SWOG member institution.